Otters in the Flight Deck
by Adi Who is Also Mou
Summary: Molly has a new pet. Martin is not amused.


**Otters in the Flight deck**

* * *

"Martin, hello. Good morning!" Molly's rather sleepy voice issued from his mobile phone. Martin had a stab of guilt, it was possibly 6 am on a Saturday morning in Britain, Molly was probably looking forward to sleeping in, but he couldn't resist not talking to her before going to bed. His hotel room in Guam was, to say the least, disappointing, and hearing Molly's voice had the ability to cheer him up regardless of the situation.

"I'm so sorry, did I wake you? I mean, of course I did, sorry, sorry, sorry-"

"Martin."

"I'm rambling again, aren't I? Sorry-damn."

Molly giggled a sweet sound that warmed him to the core, "It's alright Martin, and it's cute. How's the trip?"

"Disappointing. You would not believe how _cheap_ Carolyn is sometimes. I mean, I knew I had to share with Arthur and Douglas, that's nothing new; it's just that I wish she would pick someplace that didn't have a disgusting abundance of cockroaches. And don't get me started on the food, argh-!"

"Aw, my poor pilot. Tell you what, as soon as you arrive, you can come over and I'll fix you up something nice, alright?"

Martin blushed to the roots of his flaming hair and was grateful Molly couldn't see it, "H-How about you come to the air field? I could show you around, as a thank you for your kindness?"

He could practically hear the smile on her face when she said, "I would love to. But Martin, you don't have to keep thanking me for everything I do for you. I like doing things for you."

Martin laughed nervously, "I-I…well, yes. But there's always time for courtesy."

Molly giggled again, "Alright then, love, I'll see you there. Oh and Martin? I have a new pet, would you mind if I bring him along with me? A friend of mine recommended a vet in Fitton who's supposed to be really good."

"As long as your pet doesn't start using me as a scratching post like Toby-"

"I really don't know why he does that; he likes Sherlock just fine-"

"He can sense weakness I tell you," Martin jested, "Anyway, what's his name? This new pet?"

"Benedict, after that gorgeous actor, you know the one who looks almost like you or Sherlock?"

"Mostly Sherlock." Martin groaned.

"Oh stop it, Martin; you are bloody gorgeous. Especially in your pilot's uniform, I- oh damn, Martin, I need to go, another Holmesian emergency. I'll see you soon, okay? Love you, bye!" The phone clicked and Martin's smile could have lit up the entire span of Australia.

* * *

"Post landing checks were complete decades ago, Captain, aren't you leaving? Or do you plan to spend the night with GERTI?" Douglas drawled when he noticed that the captain hadn't joined him at the flight deck door. Rather he was still slumped on his seat.

"Very funny Douglas, but no. Molly's coming over today. I thought I would show her around…"

"Ooh, here in the flight deck? Kinky. Not really my sort of thing, but kinky nonetheless."

"DOUGLAS!"

"Alright alright, keep your trousers on…though not when she gets here, of course." Douglas winked at Martin and quickly slipped away before Martin could protest.

If he didn't like his hat so much, Martin could have chucked his hat at the First Officer when he heard him saying to Arthur, "Come along, Arthur, Captain Crieff is expecting a lady friend and they would like some privacy."

It was a good thing Arthur didn't come bounding into the flight deck at hearing this; Martin didn't think he could last very long without exploding.

* * *

"Martin, you in here? Arthur said you were waiting for me-" Molly asked tentatively, poking her head through the doorway a few minutes after Douglas and Arthur had left, "Hello, Captain." She said breaking into a smile when she saw Martin stand up from his seat. He quickly closed the distance between them and placed a shy, innocent kiss on her lips. She made a happy little noise that pleased him more than that was necessary, and he would have kissed her again if it weren't for the fact that he just noticed what she was carrying.

"An _otter_? You got an otter as a pet?" He more or less squeaked; it was supremely unworthy of the Supreme Commander of GERTI and Martin was very grateful Douglas didn't hear it.

"The poor dear had gotten badly hurt in some sort of fight with a dog or something. I couldn't just leave him injured at the park!"

The otter nuzzled Molly's ear and she giggled, "What's the matter, Martin? You've gone a bit…gray."

Martin swallowed, "I…I'm fine. . ."

"Okay…" Molly said raising her eyebrows, "Shall we go?"

"Y-Yes, um…" He extended a hand to pat the _creature_ on the head. It made a sort of purring noise, and Molly beamed, "See, Benedict likes you!"

"Yeah…haha, so he does. Not like Toby, are you Bene- OUCH!"

Martin snatched his finger away from its maws immediately, shaking the finger and hoping that the thing wasn't rabid.

"It's alright; I got him his shots at the vet…" Molly said, "Wait a mo, will you, love?"

She turned around and dropped Benedict in the galley. Closing the door behind her, she took Martin's hand, gingerly wiped it on her handkerchief and then kissed it, ever so lightly.

Martin had to muffle a moan. Molly looked up at him apologetically, "I'm sorry my pets don't like you."

"I guess I'm not likeable…" Martin whispered sadly.

Before he could react or do anything, Molly had grabbed his tie and pulled with such a force that they both crashed into the door, Martin's arms caging her body.

"M-Molly, I-what-?"

"Shut up, Martin Crieff, or I swear I'll set John Watson on you."

Martin was refrained from answering by the much better option of Molly Hooper's lips being mashed to his.

* * *

_Sometime, writing MartinXMolly drabbles are good for the soul. My foot feels a lot better now, but I'm still stuck in bed, so hence this relatively drabblish fluff piece. Enjoy and review! _

_Also, thank you to all those who supported me for "How to Keep Your Pathologist" It just makes my day to see new reviews, alerts and favs!_

_Much love_

_Adi x_


End file.
